Night 6
This is the sixth shift of the first four games. If you're looking for the sixth shift of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, see Saturday. FNaF 1 = Night 6 is a night in the game Five Nights at Freddy's. It is unlocked after beating Night 5. Each animatronic is extremely active. This level is slightly harder than Night 5. Upon beating this night you will recieve your first check of 120.00 Dollars and than finally get to see your actual name in game. Animatronics who are active - Freddy appear about 2 times this night. - Bonnie will appear 3-4 Times this night. - Chica will appear 2-4 times this night. - Depending on how inactive you are Foxy can appear 1-5 Times this night. Trivia *This is the first night that Phone Guy doesn't call, the second night being Night 7. *This is the first night you get your paycheck *This is the first night you can see your name Mike Schmidt. *Upon beating this night you will unlock Night 7 the Custom Night. |-| FNaF 2 = Night 6 is the last working night in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, In addition, this is also the day you get your check, revealing the name of the guard is Jeremy Fitzgerald. The animatronics this night are extremely active and the check is made out for 100.00 Dollars and overtime of $20.10. In the background is a newspaper article stating that the pizzeria would be closing after its few weeks of service and the new animatronics would be scrapped, though the older ones would be saved in hopes of someday being restored. Animatronics who are active - Toy Freddy will move 1-3 times this night depending on how active he is. - Toy Bonnie will move 1-4 times this night depending on how active he is. - Toy Chica will move 2-3 times this night depending on how active she is. - Mangle will move 3-5 times this night depending on how active Mangle is. - Withered Freddy will move 1-3 times this night depending on how active he is. - Withered Bonnie will move 2-4 times this night depending on how active he is. - Withered Chica will move 1-4 times this night depending on how active she is. - Withered Foxy will always be in your office hallway. - Withered Golden Freddy will move 2-6 times this night depending on how active he is. - Balloon Boy will move 3-5 times this night depending on how active he is. Trivia *The date on the check for this night is the 13th of November, 1987, which was a Friday. This means Night 6 is Friday the 13th, which is considered an unlucky day in Western superstition. It is unknown whether this was intentional or not. |-| FNaF 3 = Nightmare (Night 6) is the sixth and last playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. This is an extremely difficult night to pass, and if the player manages to pass the night, the player will be rewarded with a second star on the title screen, along with access to the Jumpscare on the Extra menu. Upon completing Nightmare, the player receives the newspaper that says that Fazbear's Fright burned down overnight because of the faulty wiring in the building, although foul play was suspected. It was also stated on the newspaper that the items that remained were sold for public auction. Brightening this newspaper reveals that Springtrap survived the fire, as he is seen in the background of the Freddy Fazbear figurine. |-| FNaF 4 = Night 6 is a bonus night for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is unlocked after completion of Night 5. . After completing this night, the player is awarded with a second star, along with more options in the Extra menu, including Nightmare. Animatronics who are Active * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Nightmare Foxy All Animatronics are incredibly active. * Nightmare Fredbear replaces the other animatronics at 4 AM Ending Sequence After completing Night 6, the player will be taken to a screen with the Crying Child and Fredbear plush in a spotlight, accompanied by piano music. The other plushes from the boy's room will be in the back. The brother says, "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. ....I'm sorry." an unknown character will reply, "You're broken." After this, the headless Foxy plush will fade out. "We are still your friends." Then Chica will disappear. "Do you still believe that?" Bonnie will then fade out. "I'm still here." Finally, Freddy's plush will fade from view. Then, the same unknown character will say, "I will put you back together." After this, Fredbear will fade from view, in which the boy will cry even harder. Shortly after he begins crying, the boy begins to fade as well, accompanied by the sound similar to that of a heart monitor flatlining. After this, the player will be taken back to the title screen and awarded a second star. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4